


11:47 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Why aren't you this enthusiastic when I perform sermons every Sunday morning?'' Reverend Amos Howell asked.





	11:47 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Why aren't you this enthusiastic when I perform sermons every Sunday morning?'' Reverend Amos Howell asked when Supergirl battled four creatures.

THE END


End file.
